A cuerpo de rey
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ezio sufre una mala caída y se encuentra desvalido en una cama al cuidado de una de las chicas de la Rosa en Flor.


**Título:** A cuerpo de rey.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Pareja<strong> Ezio/cortesana.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2146.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> post-ACB con leves spoilers.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>la idea se me ocurrió mientras recogía estandartes Borgia y Ezio se quejaba mucho en cada caída. Hace que me duela hasta a mí XD.

* * *

><p>La certeza de que Ezio no era el mismo de hacía diez años era una de esas verdades incontestables, a pesar de que él ignoraba el asunto deliberadamente y no permitía que nadie sacase la cuestión a la palestra. Unos cuantos quejidos de más, algún que otro dolor más recurrente en las articulaciones y el cansancio acumulado eran signos de envejecimiento; pero el señor Auditore no se dejaba vencer por semejantes flaquezas y cumplía su propósito al frente de la Hermandad de forma impecable. Después del fin definitivo de los Borgia tras la muerte de César en Navarra, la situación para los Asesinos se había equilibrado pero no mejorado del todo. Mantener el control de influencias en Roma era ya de por sí una tarea titánica, y a Ezio le gustaba encargarse de ciertos objetivos él mismo mientras los asesinos y novicios se encargaban de otros problemas en Italia y el resto de Europa. Sin embargo, los años no perdonaban ni siquiera a Ezio Auditore de Florencia.<p>

El líder de los Asesinos había acudido a escondidas a una celebración privada entre embajadores y otros personajes de las gentes de alta alcurnia de Roma; una fiesta en la campiña, al aire libre, donde el vino corría con facilidad y desaparecía en las gargantas avariciosas de aquellos gusanos de ropas caras. Claudia había logrado que algunas de sus chicas fuesen contratadas; y el plan inicial resultaba sencillo. Una de ellas atraería al objetivo, un cardenal lujurioso que había recibido demasiados favores de los Borgia y de los templarios, y Ezio se encargaría de él desde las sombras. Ni siquiera tenía planeado aproximarse, pues habría conllevado más riesgos de los necesarios. Encaramado a una columna antigua, Ezio observó con la mirada fija a la cortesana que se llevaba de la mano al cardenal detrás de unos muros derruidos. Allí, lejos de la vista de los otros invitados, el cardenal interpretó las intenciones de la prostituta y comenzó a manosearla, mientras trataba de romper el corpiño de la joven en intentos infructuosos. El rostro de la mujer era de completo asco y su mueca aumentaba conforme el anciano buscaba entre sus piernas, con los ojos borrachos y la boca húmeda. En cuanto estuvo a tiro, Ezio lanzó el proyectil de su cañón oculto rápidamente. Segundos después, el cuerpo caliente del cardenal caía derrumbado sobre la cortesana; la sangre brotaba de su cabeza por la pequeña perforación de la bala, y la mujer trataba de zafarse del peso del cadáver.

Ezio dio el trabajo por terminado. Todo había ido como estaba previsto… hasta que el borde de la columna se desprendió un poco. En otras condiciones se habría amarrado con rapidez al canto de la estructura; pero en aquella ocasión no fue capaz. Un fallo de coordinación, de reflejos, de rapidez. ¿Qué importaba? El resultado fue que su salto no llegó a tiempo y, casi sin darse cuenta, había aterrizado bruscamente en el suelo dando una voltereta sobre la tierra para amortiguar el impacto. Notó un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca y el daño del impacto, habiendo caído de boca al suelo pedregoso. Aguantó el quejido de dolor con un gruñido seco; pero eso no fue todo. Sintió la punzada que le atravesó el tórax y el abdomen, y supo con seguridad que algún hueso o costilla se había dañado en el choque contra el suelo a pesar de la armadura. La vista se le nubló por unos segundos y llevó su mano al costado por instinto, mascullando palabrotas y blasfemias entre dientes.

Así había ocurrido. De la forma más estúpida posible, se había caído y precipitado al vacío. Años atrás, esa caída sólo le habría supuesto una contusión leve, vergüenza y, quizás, una noche de reposo. Pero por culpa de aquel tropiezo torpe, Ezio se vio abocado al papel que peor sabía manejar: el de enfermo.

o

—El doctor ha dicho que tendrás que permanecer en reposo unas semanas por lo menos —anunció Claudia mientras ayudaba a su hermano a vestirse con una camisa de lino blanco.

—No puedo quedarme unas semanas, Claudia —replicó Ezio, con tono firme. Después de colocarse la camisa trató de levantarse de la cama. El dolor le azotó en todo el cuerpo cuando intentó moverse más de lo debido, viéndose obligado a permanecer tumbado en la cama de nuevo—. _Cazzo…_—masculló para sí mismo con los párpados cerrados por el dolor y la mano sobre la zona perjudicada.

Claudia colocó los brazos en jarras y lo observó con gesto severo desde el costado de la cama.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes. Te has roto dos costillas, así que llevará tiempo. Giana cuidará de ti mientras yo esté ocupada, así que avísala siempre que necesites algo.

De esa forma se sucedieron los días, a pesar de todas las protestas que Ezio podía dar. Debía permanecer encamado en la Rosa en Flor al amparo de Claudia durante un período de tiempo indefinido. Estar a merced de otros no era una situación del agrado de Ezio; que otros tuviesen que cuidar de él sólo era un símbolo de debilidad con el que él no se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo, lo que más le fastidia de todo aquello era que tanto Claudia como el médico del infierno estaban en lo cierto: necesitaba descansar, pues ni siquiera era capaz de moverse sin olvidarse de la sensación de mil cuchillos atravesándole el abdomen. Tirado en aquella cama de sábanas frescas en una habitación del burdel de Claudia, Ezio se sintió viejo y débil, y el reconocer que su edad le afectaba físicamente sólo lograba irritarlo más.

Por suerte, la presencia de Giana conseguía alejarlo de sus propios pensamientos y distraerlo. Tenía alrededor de veinticinco años, el cabello un tanto rojizo recogido en dos moños y la misma actitud resuelta y atrevida que compartían todas las chicas de Claudia. Giana había alabado la labor de su hermana como dueña del prostíbulo y declaraba sentirse a gusto en la Rosa en Flor. En un mundo como el que vivían, ellas eran de las poquísimas mujeres con control sobre sus vidas, con poder de tomar decisiones por ellas mismas. Giana apreciaba su libertad y por eso se alegraba de vivir en el prostíbulo, junto al resto de chicas a las que quería como hermanas.

Giana solía visitarle durante las tardes y noches, cuando Claudia estaba más ocupada. Ésta la había liberado de su trabajo con los clientes a cambio de que estuviese pendiente de su "anciano hermano", tal y como Claudia le había descrito en boca de la misma Giana, que se lo había contado al malherido paciente sin molestarse en ocultar la risa. Ezio decidió que no se mostraría tan susceptible a las menciones de su edad para evitar en el futuro aquellas burlas gratuitas por parte de Claudia y que empezaban a ser contagiosas, aunque en el fondo le seguían escamando sin remedio alguno. Ezio prefirió quedarse con lo bueno de toda esa situación: cada anochecer, Giana acudía a la habitación dispuesta a tratarlo a cuerpo de rey, ya fuese curándole o dándole un baño en agua caliente.

No estaba _tan_mal, se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios en cuanto la silueta de Giana apareció en la habitación.

o

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Ezio? —saludó Giana desde el marco de la puerta, cargada con una bandeja con comida y algunos frascos que depositó en el tocador adyacente. Del exterior entraba el olor a frutas y perfumes, junto al sonido de las risas suaves, la música y los cuchicheos. Era cerca de medianoche, la hora álgida de la Rosa en Flor.

—Contigo aquí, mucho mejor _madonna_—respondió él esbozando su sonrisa altanera, que sin embargo no ocultaba las ojeras y el aspecto alicaído.

Giana caminó hacia él con paso calmado. Contoneaba las caderas de esa forma tan sugerente y característica de las cortesanas, a lo que Ezio no podía evitar dedicar gran parte de su atención cuando entraba. Se acomodó en el borde de la cama mientras colocaba en su regazo las vendas nuevas y el botecito que el médico les había entregado.

—Eres un encanto —rió ella con ojos brillantes, acariciando fugazmente el contorno del mentón de Ezio—. Vamos a tener que retocar esta barba.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, sin poder evitar alguna mueca de dolor con cada mínimo movimiento.

—¿Tampoco podré hacer eso? —rezongó mientras Giana terminaba de quitarle la camisa y comenzaba a retirar el vendaje que le rodeaba el torso, con cuidado de no hacerle más daño.

—Claudia ya me había dicho que eras un enfermo pésimo —dijo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios—. ¿No te gusta que te cuiden? —añadió con un guiño. Cuando abrió el bote que contenía el ungüento del médico, la habitación se llenó de aquel olor característico a medicina. Giana comenzó a repartir la pomada con delicadeza sobre la zona amoratada, que lucía un color mezclado entre violeta y púrpura nada agradable por culpa de la contusión que había recibido.

—No me malinterpretes —empezó a decir Ezio, relajando los músculos mientras Giana le masajeaba la herida—, es todo un placer tenerte aquí; pero… no estoy hecho para quedarme sentado e inválido. No acostumbro a recibir heridas de este estilo.

—Pero los años no perdonan, ¿no? —Giana contuvo una carcajada ante la mirada casi dolida de Ezio después de la mención a su edad—. Los hombres como tú no saben envejecer, ése es vuestro problema.

—¿Y quién sabe? —exhaló él, dejando caer los hombros a modo de completa resignación—. No creo que en vuestra profesión sea un motivo de alegría, ¿me equivoco? —apuntó, aderezando el comentario con un tono de voz divertido para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Insinúas que un día me haré vieja y fea? —exclamó Giana, simulando ofensa y batiendo las pestañas. Sus dedos ejercieron un poco de presión sobre la magulladura que Ezio lucía en el torso, y éste tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor.

—Eso nunca sucederá —alegó, haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa. Llevó la mano hasta la barbilla de Giana y la sostuvo con suavidad del mentón. Giana, que ya había terminado de aplicar el ungüento, le agarró la mano y la acarició con lentitud, sin romper el contacto visual con Ezio.

—Estás hecho todo un adulador; de eso no cabe duda.

Con expresión resuelta, la mujer comenzó a ajustar las vendas alrededor del abdomen. Ezio le facilitó el trabajo moviéndose lo máximo que la herida le permitía, aunque sus ojos no ocultaban el sufrimiento que le producía cada cambio de posición, por pequeño que fuese. Una vez terminó de colocar las vendas, Giana se irguió y bajó la mirada hasta encarar a Ezio.

—Esto ya está. ¿Tienes hambre? Te he traído queso, uvas y un poco de pan —anunció la joven mientras su dedo índice señalaba una bandejita redonda que descansaba sobre el tocador.

Ezio se removió un poco en su ya incómodo asiento sobre la cama y trató de recolocarse.

—Con la condición de que me acompañes.

Giana aceptó con una sonrisa radiante y desplazó la bandeja hasta el costado de la cama. Tras servir el vino y cortar el queso, los dos comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena con la compañía de una conversación amena y ligera, aderezada por risas suaves y el coqueteo inevitable con uvas de por medio. Después de lo que parecían unas dos horas, pues la charla se había alargado más de lo previsto, ambos terminaron con el escueto banquete y Giana apartó las copas y platillos en la bandeja.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, señor Auditore —afirmó con cierto retintín.

Ezio se reclinó en la cama y colocó el brazo izquierda detrás de su nuca a modo de apoyo, sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada las curvas de la cortesana.

—Es una pena la situación en la que estoy. Se me ocurren otras cosas mejores que dormir…  
>Giana dejó escapar una carcajada alegre y se aproximó hasta él, descargando el peso de la bandeja sobre su cadera. Logró inclinarse hacia el rostro de Ezio y depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.<p>

—Esos servicios te saldrán bastante más caros, mi señor —dijo ella con mirada traviesa.

Ezio se apresuró a sujetarla con los dedos por la barbilla, obligándole a permanecer cerca de su boca.

—Soy un hombre bastante rico, ¿sabes? —siseó entre dientes con voz grave y las cejas alzadas. Giana volvió a dejar escapar una risita casi lasciva e hizo otro intento por separarse. Sin embargo, Ezio le robó un último beso antes de dejarla marchar por aquella noche.

—_Buona notte_, Ezio —murmuró ella desde el umbral, sin romper ni un momento la mirada que él le devolvía hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, llevándose el olor de flores y perfume.

**-fin-**


End file.
